1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an operation switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, operation switches have been used for users to perform, for example, operations for turning on or off equipment. As operation switches, switches using electrostatic capacitive sensors have been known. Each electrostatic capacitive sensor detects changes in an electrostatic capacitance which occur when a user's hand is in close proximity to or in contact with the sensor, thereby making it possible to sense close proximity or contact of his or her hand.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-229248 discloses a touch switch using an electrostatic capacitive sensor. When the rate of change in an electrostatic capacitance detected by the electrostatic capacitive sensor is small, the touch switch determines that an object that is in contact with the sensor is a finger, and when the rate of change in the electrostatic capacitance detected by the sensor is large, the touch switch determines that the object that is in contact with the sensor is a liquid droplet.